Antarctica Circumstances
by aldi-sama
Summary: Remus kommt neu nach Hogwarts. Er schließt Freundschaft mit Sirius und James. Dennoch empfindet Sirius mehr für Remus... r


**Disclaimer:**  
Ja, ja, ich gebs ja zu.....die süßen hier gehören alle JKRowling...auch wenn ich sie zu gerne hätte...besonders Remmi...hach ja...ähm, der rest: ich verdiene auch kein geld damit,das ich die jungs hier missbrauche....o.k. verstanden.....???

**Warnung:**  
Irgendwann hier wird dann Slash vor kommen...und in den späteren Kapitel wirds detailreich...sorry, aber ich bin bei sowas nicht zimperlich....

***  
**Kapitel 1:**  
***

"Irgendwo hier dürfte noch ein freies Abteil sein", murmelte James und hievte seinen Koffer zum Ende des Flures, vor eine Abteiltür.  
"Klasse", keuchte Sirius und blieb hinter seinem Freund stehen,der sich nach Leibeskräften bemühte die klemmende Abteiltür zu öffnen.  
"Die hat bestimmt niemand aufgekriegt, also werden wir alleine sein", meinte James fröhlich und schaffte es endlich die Tür einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Peter?", fragte sein Freund bei dem Wort alleine verwundert und sah sich um.  
"Keine Ahnung." James zuckte die Schultern und zwängte sich durch den nun etwas größeren Schlitz ins Abteil.  
"Vieleicht ist er....Arrrrhhh!"  
"Was ist, Jamsie?"  
Sirius klemmte seinen Kopf in die Spalte.  
In der Ecke,am Fenster saß ein Junge und hatte seinen Kopf im Polster verborgen.  
"Schläft der?"  
"Ich glaube schon.  
" "Na, dann...mach mal weiter auf."  
James zog von innen die Tür mit Leichtigkeit auf und ließ Sirius ein, der sofort näher an den Jungen heran ging und ihn betrachtete.  
"Frag mich wie er die Tür aufgekriegt hat...besonders stark sieht er ja nich aus."  
"Ist doch scheiß egal."  
Die beiden ließen sich auf die Bank gegenüber fallen und öffneten James´Rucksack aus dem sich eine Menge von süßigkeiten auf den Sitz ergoss.  
Gemütlich mampfend machten sie sich darüber her und unterhielten sich flüsternd.  
"Aber, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir mitten im Schuljahr einen neuen Schüler kriegen. Und in die erste Klasse wird er wohl auch nicht mehr kommen. Er ist bestimmt fast so alt wie wir."  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich.....oh, guck mal."  
Sirius zeigte auf den abgewetzten Koffer des Jungen, wo ein paar verblichene Letter zu erkennen waren.  
Eleanore K. Lupin....  
"Hmmm, ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass es ein Junge ist", scherzte James.  
"Allerdings, ein wenig feminin wirkt er ja schon", fügte sein Freund hinzu und betrachtete das blonde Haar, das lang und fließend über den zerschundenen Umhang fiel und von der strahlenden Wintersonne erhellt wurde.  
Ihre Blicke klebten auf dem Jungen fest, als dieser auf einmal zu zittern anfing.  
"Was hat er?", fragte Sirius ein wenig unsicher.  
`Eleanores´ Körper wure inzwischen von heftigem Zucken geschüttelt und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Gerade als die beiden Gryffindor auf ihn zugehen wollten, um ihn zu wecken, fuhr er hoch und öffnete die Augen. Ein lauter schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle.   
Die beiden wichen entsetzt zurück und staarten ihn, doch als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, brach Sirius ein Stück Schokolade von der zuvor geöffneten tafel und reichte sie dem Jungen.  
"Du solltest sie essen - ist gut gegen den schock", erklärte er.  
Der Junge nahm sie dankbar an und kanbberte ein wenig darauf herum.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen Albtraum, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."  
"Schon gut."  
Das Gesicht des Jungen verschwand wieder in dem Polster, als hätte er bereits zu viel gesagt, doch sirius bemühte sich redlichst, dass Gespräch nicht abreissen zu lassen.  
"Du bist ein neuer Schüler...oder Eleanore?"  
James grinste neben ihm und auch Sirius konnte sich kaum das lachen verkneifen, als er das verwunderte Gesicht seines gegenübers sah.  
"Wie bitte", fragte der.  
"Nun, ja, das steht auf deinem Koffer....ich meine wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du nicht so heißt."  
Der Junge sah immer noch ein wenig mitgenommen aus und versuchte den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen.  
"Remus", meinte er schließlich ein wenig kühl. "Remus Lupin. Sechste Klasse, Gryffindor."  
Mit diesen Wort schien alles gesagt zu sein und der Blonde holte sich ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Nun, hauptsächlich, um sein leicht rot angelaufenes Gesicht zu verbergen.  
Die anderen beiden sahen sich an.  
"Wie wir", sagte James schließlich, der das komische verhalten mehr auf schüchternheit zurück führte, anstatt sich dadurch angegriffen zu fühlen, während Sirius neben ihm saß und einen Schmollmund zog.  
"Wirklich", fragte der Neuling dann doch etwas interresiert und linste über den Rand seines buches. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser...mit dem Lächeln mein ich", meinte James fröhlich und streckte dem jungen die Hand entgegen.  
"James Potter, sehr erfreut", witzelte er halb ernst die begrüssung nach, die er von seinem Vater kannte und verbeugte sich dann noch überschwenglich, was den Jungen dann doch schließlich zu einem endgültigen Grinsen brachte.  
"Du solltest öfters Lächeln", fügte James hinzu und wandte sich an seinen Freund. "Nicht wahr Sirius?...Sirius?"  
Er fuchtelte mit der Hand vor den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der daraufhin aus seiner Trance erwachte und seinen Blick von Remus´ Gesicht löste, auf welches er fasziniert gestarrt hatte.  
"Alles in ordnung?", fragte dieser unsicher und war versucht sich wieder ängstlich hinter dem Buch zu verbergen.  
Sirius schüttelte sich kurz, setzte ein Lächeln auf und streckte dann ebenfalls seine Hand dem Jungen entgegen.  
"Sirius Black. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich so angestarrt hab, du kamst mir bekannt vor."  
Remus ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie.  
Sobald sich die beiden gelöst hatten, drehte sich Sirius um und gab James einen Klaps auf den Kopf, der Sirius´Vorstellung um ein Paar Punkte ergänzt hatte.  
"Sirius Black, Chaot und Macho Nummer eins unserer Schule....Auuuua!!!!"  
James rieb sich den Kopf.  
"Wo her kommst du, Remus?"

***

"Wo ist er hin?"; fragte Sirius seinen freund verwundert, als sie aus dem Zug gestiegen waren und sich einen platz in der kutsche gesucht hatten.  
James zuckte die Schultern "Wahrscheinlich fährt er mit den erstklässlern über den see."  
Die beiden grinsten bei der vorstellung.  
"Er schien mir recht nett zu sein."  
"Ja, aber irgendwie tut er mir leid....ich meine Jahre Jahre lang einzelunterricht zu haben.....mit wem hat er dann die Leher verarscht?", fragte Sirius unschuldig.  
"Schätzungsweise mit niemanden...oh, gott! Da kommt Peter."  
Sirius fuhr herum und entdeckte den schmächtigen kleinen jungen, der auf sie zugewatschelt kam. Fluchtartig setzte er dazu an sich rein zufälliger weise in eine andere kutsche zu begeben, aber sein Freund hielt ihm am Mantelkragen fest.  
"Nicht, Siri...das gehört sich nicht."  
Sirius lächelte gezwungen.  
"Jetzt kommt doch gleich wieder dein üblicher Spruch, nicht", herrschte er seinen Freund an.  
James zog die Augenbraun hoch. Schließlich verzog sich sein gesicht zu einem grinsen. Er kannte Sirius.  
"Nun, Siri, wir werden das schon hinter uns bringen", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.  
Sirius nickte.  
"Dacht ichs mir."  
Inzwischen war Peter mit hochrotem Kopf und erschöpft vor sich hinschnaubend zu ihnen gelangt.  
James warf einen Blick auf den Koffer des Jungen, welcher von Peter fest an seine Brust gepresst wurde.  
"Warum lässt du ihn nicht von den Hauselfen ins Schloss bringen?"  
"Nein, besser nicht. Das ist was wichtiges drin."  
Sirius warf seinem besten Freund einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und erkannte an dessen Gesichtsausdruck, das er den selben Gedanken gehabt hatte - wahrscheinlich befand sich in der Tasche Peters Süßigkeitenvorrrat für die nächsten zwei Monate.  
"Und was gibts neues?", fragt Peter, während er sich mit seinem Koffer ächzend neben die beiden quetschte.  
"Wir haben einen neuen Schüler."  
"Was, mitten im Schuljahr?"  
"Ja, er wird in unsre Klasse kommen. Remus Lupin."  
"Und wie ist er so", fragte Peter mit zitternder, Furcht erfüllter Stimmen, so als hätte er angst, der neue könnt ihm seine beiden "Freunde" weg schnappen.  
"Oh, scheint nett zu sein", meinte James.  
(Peter erschauderte und sein Gehirn dachte sich die furchtbarsten sachen aus.)  
"Ja, er ist irgendwie süß",meinte Sirius.  
James starrte ihn an.  
"Wie bitte?"  
Sirius lief rot an und stotterte ein wenig rum.  
"naja, irgendwie so....feminin", verteidigte er sich und erstarrte überrascht, als sich auf einmal ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes ausbreitete.  
"So ist das also....deshalb hast du ihn solange angesehn..mit diesem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck."  
"Von wegen. Hab ich gar nicht!"  
"Ach, Siri...du musst dich doch dafür nicht schämen. Ich weiss doch, dass du auch Jungs magst."  
Aber diese Aussage schaffte es nicht Sirius vollständig zu beruhrigen. Mit hochrotem gesicht saß er schweigend auf seinem platz, als die kutschen durch das hogwartstor rollten und sah dabei beinahe so missmutig aus wie Peter.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stiegen die drei aus und atmeten die frische Abendluft ein.  
James zog Sirius beiseite.  
"Jetzt aber mal ehrlich. Du würdest doch, wenn du könntest?"  
Doch Sirius hatte nicht die geringste Chance etwas zu erwiedern, denn in diesen moment sahen sie wie Remus schüchtern auf sie zusteurte.  
"Hi", sagte er. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so plötzlich weg war, aber ich wurde, von der Menge in einen anderen Wagen gedrängt."  
Bei diesn Worten presste er sein Buch, das er immer noch umklammert hielt, ein wenig fester an seine Brust, als suche er Schutz in dieser Umarmung, und eine Strähne seines offenen Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht.  
"Schon o.k", entgegnete James und nahm Remus an der Schulter und führte ihn in Richtung Schloss, wobei er sich sicher war, sirius eifersüchtigen blick auf seiner hand zu spüren.  
Doch als sich die gruppe entgültig in bewegung setzten konnte, kam eine junge Hexe auf sie zu.  
Minerva McGonnagal, in ihren frühsten Lehrerjahren. Sie lächelte, was ihr gesicht jedoch nicht von ihrem schon immer recht strengen Ausdruck befreien konnte, und blieb vor ihnen stehen.  
"Schön sie wieder zu sehen, Mister Potter. Mister Black. War ja reichlich knapp", meinte sie als leise Anspielung darauf, dass die beiden beinahe nach einem _kleinen_ Scherz von der schule gefolgen wären. Die beiden erinnrten sich nur noch daran, wenn sie von dem winzigen Regelverstoss, im fünften jahr, sprachen.  
Sie grinsten zurück.  
"Die Freude ist ganz...unsererseits, liebste Minerva."  
Minerva zog missbilligend die Augenbraue hoch, als sie mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen wurde, sagte jedoch nicht, sondern wandte sich zu Remus.  
"Mr. Lupin? Würden sie mir bitte in das Büro des Dirketors folgen?"  
Der Junge nickte, als wüsste er worum es ging.   
"Bis später", murmelte er und folgte der Hexe, die ihm schon einige Meter voraus war.  
James und Sirius sahen ihm verwundert nach.  
Schließlich zuckten sie dich Schultern und sahen sich an.  
"Er wird schon nicht am ersten Tag von der schule fliegen", vermutete James und studierte Sirius Gesichtsfarbe.  
"Du bist ja immer noch rot", begann er seinen Freund aufzuziehen.  
"Gibs zu! Du würdest es tun!"  
Er wartete einige Minuten, doch als von dem, inzwischen in seinen Gedanken versunkenen, Sirius keine Antwort vernahm, und er Peter gefährlich nah in der menge ausmachen konnte, packte er ihn und zog ihn zum schloss.

***

O.k, das war der erste Streich....und weil das eine echt leichte übung war und mir super von der Hand ging, besteht auch noch eine Aussicht auf eine Fortsetzung...aber dafür müsst ihr schön brav reviewen.....ich will anerkennung...hähähä...erpressung...wenn ich keine reviews bekomme, dann schreib ich die geschichte zwar weiter, denn ich will mir ja nicht das vergnügen klauen lassen, aber ich werde sie nicht ins Internet stellen....noch mal hähähä..wer mich schon kennt, der weiß vieleicht, wie süchtig ich nach anerkennung bin....  
ansonsten....o.k., das Remus erst so spät zu den jungs kommt ist ein bisschen ....naja, komisch...ist in den Bücher schließlich anders..aber ich wollte die süßen...re und siri..erst aufeinander loslassen,wenn sie reif dafür sind...ich liebe sie ja so sehr....die sind so süß......(irgendwie ist das in letzter zeit die verbreitete reaktion bei mädchen mit schwulen um zu gehen..."das ist ja soooooooo süß!!!" ...wir kennen das aus Lovers Diary von Toyo Malloy...oh, ja ich liebe diese geschichte....lachkrampf über lachkrsmpf.....ähm, zurrück zum thema...welches thema????)  
also, sagt mir wenigsten Bescheid, ob sie euch gefallen hat, denn das ist immer hin die sechste fanfic, die ich zur zeit am laufen habe...jaja....und ich hab, die die auf meinem pc und in meinem hirn ruhen nicht mit gezählt...also, ich bin durch den ganzen kram in letzter zeit viel beschäftigt......hmmmmm, ja....also....tschüß.....!!!!

_**forbidden dream**_

und hier zur Ergänzung, weil sich das meine Freundin gewünscht hat...noch mal eine liebeserklärung an meine große Liebe.....Lara....ich liebe dich, werde es immer tun und ich werde es von mir aus so oft hier niederschreiben, wie hermine das will...denn du bist die sonne, die mein leben erleuchtet und mich aus meiner dunklen höhle der einsamkeit holt...und ich würde alles dafür tun, dass das licht, das du ausstrahlst ewig von dir ausgehen möge und meine tage mit wärme erfüllt...... 


End file.
